


Who better than your rival!?!

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Awkward Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Desperation, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Thoughts, Fights, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Monologue, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, Touching, Villains, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Glomgold isn't exactly sane. I seriously doubt that amount of not okay would suddenly change if that thin line between love and hate was crossed. So here's some yandere Flintheart Glomgold! I already regret everything!!





	Who better than your rival!?!

Scrooge McDuck looked over at Flintheart Glomgold. "Glomgold! Get back on your side of the room!!" Scrooge yelled as he waved his cane in the air. Flintheart laughed and smiled, he teased, "What are you going to do to make me, Scrooge?" McDuck stood up out of his chair, narrowing his as he stormed. Glomgold was giddy as he mocked, "Come on, ye lily livered bastard!! Come over here!!!" The richest duck in of fiction and the second richest duck in the the world grabbed each other by the shirt callor. 

The two trillionaires began to shake each other in a attempt to knock the other down. It was almost like a dance as they walked backwards and span all round about the room. Vases knocked over and other such decoration alike fell to the ground in ruins as they rammed each other against the walls. The shorter duck laughed like a little kid on the playground if said little kid was also a supervillain. The taller duck didn't seem to notice as he was blinded by red. The thing about red, it's the color of impulse meaning it's both for violence and lust. Let us explore that thin line between love and hate, no? 

Scrooge McDuck pressed against Flintheart Glomgold in an attempt to pin him on the wall. "I'm not dealing with your SHIT, Glomgold!" Scrooge huffed as he looked down. Flintheart pushed hard but to avail. So he pulled down to bring McDuck to his level. Glomgold was more successful in this try. "Don't get such a stick up yer ass, Scroogie!" He happily hissed. The second richest duck pressed his bill against the richest duck's bill. In that red, The older man kissed back for a moment or two. Yet, those moments passed as quickly as they came. The taller man pushed away and backed away. 

Glomgold narrowed his eyes. "You ASSHOLE! I devoted my life to you and you have the FUCKING gall to back away like that!?!" He raged, "Do you think it's funny that I spent my entire life since the day I met you chasing yer ass!!?" McDuck went wide eyed and started babbling, "Glomgold, You... I was.. I didn't mean to!" Flintheart stomped closer. He growled his words, "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to!? You didn't mean to what?! You mean to FINALLY show me some amount of affection and attention after all these YEARS? You didn't mean to have me follow you to the ends of the earth? You didn't mean to make me feel like THIS?!!"

The top hatted duck fell backwards into his chair and answered quickly, "Yes?" The duck in a floppy hat grabbed around his neck and squeezed. "I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!! IF. I. CAN'T. HAVE! YOU! THEN! NOBODY!! ELSE!! CAN!!!" 

Just a quick aside, Oh dear fuck. 

Scrooge McDuck managed to pry his hands off, he backed off out the door while hacking up a lung in trying to find his breath. Flintheart Glomgold followed him. He screamed like a child throwing a tantrum, "You can't run forever!!! I'm going catch up one day!!!"

I'm so sorry.

The End.


End file.
